La doncella atrapada e inexperta
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: En su trabajo, Dark ve a Krad y este le avisa que se había secuestrado a Risa. ¿Que paso despues? ¿Las consecuencias? DARKRISA Dejar comentario


**La Doncella atrapada e inexperta**

Dark Mousy había logrado fácilmente entrar a un templo para tomar "Paradise". Después de tantos obstáculos, al fin había llegado al lugar.

Ahí esta, ahora solo…-Se interrumpió al sentir algo y saltó por los aires justo a tiempo, ya que unas plumas blancas lo atacaron-¡Krad!

Tanto tiempo mi otro yo

¿Qué? ¿Piensas acabar conmigo?

Sí, es mas…Te traje un presente-Y le muestra un laso rosa-Adivina de quién es

No puede ser… ¡¿Risa?!

La tengo en uno de los lugares de aquí…Veamos si logras encontrarla antes que sea tarde-Tirando el laso y se va volando

¡Krad! ¡¿Dónde esta?!!-Siguiéndolo

¡No tenemos tiempo Dark! ¡Debemos encontrarla rápido!-Le aconsejo Daisuke y el ladrón se detuvo.

Tienes razón

Así comenzó la búsqueda por Risa Harada. Buscaron por todos lados, pero no había rastro de la chica, estaba por desesperarse cuando vio un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara él o…Risa. Sin dudarlo, se introdujo al agujero, parecía estar viajando por ese agujero por horas y al llevar al final encontró a Risa.

Risa Harada estaba inconsciente, siendo sostenida por los aires gracias a unas cadenas que la sujetaban firmemente y estaba siendo rodeada por plumas blancas que al tocarlas, explotarían.

Dark sacó la misma cantidad de plumas y las lanzó. Cuando las plumas tuvieron contacto, se oyó una leve explosión y Dark rápidamente tomó a Risa antes de que se pusiera peor. Y finalmente logró salir del templo con el tesoro y con la "Doncella."

Risa abría sus ojos pesadamente y notó que estaba en su cuarto. Esforzaba a su cabeza para recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero solo lograba de resultado un dolor de cabeza, así que decidió dejarlo para después.

Se levantó de su cama y abrió su closet para buscar su uniforme para colocárselo. Una vez lista su labor, bajó a desayunar algo y notó que Riku ya estaba allí.

Buenos días Riku-Sonríe

Buenos días Risa…Dormiste un poco más de la cuenta

Sí…No se que me paso-Sentándose y ambas gemelas comenzaron a desayunar.

Terminaron. Ambas gemelas se dirigían a la escuela por sus medios, la mayor con su bici y la menor en la estación de trenes. Unos minutos después, Risa vio a Daisuke entrar al tren, cuando ambos se miran, Risa le sonríe dándole los buenos días.

Buenos días Harada-san…

Nee…Niwa-kun… ¿puedo confiarte algo? Pero no se lo digas a Riku

Claro-Sonríe-¿Qué es?

No recuerdo que me paso anoche-Al ver la expresión del chico continuo-Recuerdo que me dirigía a mi cuarto y en eso…-Cerrando sus ojos para recordar-No estoy segura…Solo recuerdo…Alas blancas…como las de Dark-san… ¿Crees que sea solo un sueño?

Puede ser (^^U)

Pero no estoy segura de que eso fuera… ¡Ah! Niwa-kun ya llegamos-Ambos salen y caminan juntos hacia la escuela-Gracias por escucharme

No hay de que Harada-san-Llegaron a la escuela, Risa se despidió de Daisuke, ya que tenía algo que hacer-Dark… ¿Crees que se de cuenta?

¿Qué te parece si le borramos la memoria y le hacemos que fue un sueño?

¡No quiero hacerlo!

Entonces lo haré yo

¿Qué? ¿Dark, qué piensas…?-Pero ya era tarde, a pesar que era Niwa, ya no era él quien se moviera o hablara, sino Dark-¡¡Dark!! ¡¡¡Desvuélveme mi cuerpo!!!

Lo haré cuando haya hecho el trabajo

¡Por favor Dark! ¡¡Ni siquiera te atreves a hacerlo!!

¿Por qué dices eso?

¡Porque estas enamorado de Harada-san!

Mentira Daisuke…-Y ve a alguien-¡Fukuda!-Llamándola

¡Ah! Niwa…

¿Has visto a Harada-san?

¿A Risa?-Ve que asiente-Mmm…La vi entrar al salón de música

Gracias Fukuda-Despidiéndose de ella corriendo

Daisuke o Dark, como sea XD corría por los pasillos del colegio y al acercarse al salón de música se detuvo, pero no por faltarle poco, sino porque oyó una melodía de piano, una tan familiar que aun conocía bien.

Abrió un poco la puerta y se fijo que era Risa quien tocaba el piano y nuevamente se acordó de Rika, ya que esa melodía la creo ella y la tocaba todas las noches, era su favorita.

Risa no era un experta en el piano, ya que esa era la única canción que se sabía, se la habían enseñado hace mucho tiempo, así que solo tocaba esa canción para sentirse mejor, para quitarse toda esa confusiones que tenía en mente. Suspiro al finalizar y al levantarse se fija que la puerta estaba algo abierta y que alguien la mirada.

¿Quién es?

Gomen Harada-san, no pude evitarlo-Abriendo la puerta, Dark si que imitaba a Daisuke, a pesar que odiaba actuar como él.

Niwa-kun…-Sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba un poco ya que no le gustaba que la oyeran tocando el piano ya que le daba vergüenza.

Tocas muy bien el piano Harada-san-Sonriendo

Arigato…Pero no lo creo, solo se me esa canción

¿Nunca pensaste en ser pianista?

Eso mismo me decían mis padres…Querían que tocara el piano como…-agachando la mirada-mi abuela…-Suspirando-Todos miraban a mi abuela en mí, pero…Solo uno no lo hizo…Dark-san-Finalizó cerrando sus ojos

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Tenía la cabeza agachada para ocultar sus ojos

Dark-san me dijo que solo había visto a mi abuela en mi…Pero al leer una carta que mi abuela escribió…Comprendí que solo quería protegerme, estaba preocupado por mí porque…No quería que me pasara lo mismo que a ella-Se tapa la boca-Gomen Niwa-kun…de seguro te estoy molestando

No…No lo haces Harada-san…Gracias por confiar en mí, esto…

¿Qué?

Tienes…Algo en el pelo

¿Eh?-Y se fija como Daisuke acercaba su mano derecha a sus cabellos-¿En serio?

Sí…Déjame sacarlo…-Pero al tocar sus cabellos, se detuvo

¿Ya lo sacaste?-Tenia sus ojos cerrados, por una extraña razón se sentía nerviosa, como si no fuera el Niwa-kun que ella conocía

Y para sorpresa de ella, Niwa la había atrapado con su brazo izquierdo, terminando en un abraso, abraso su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza lo sostuvo con su mano derecha.

- ¿Niwa-kun?-Sorprendida

- Realmente…No quiero que lo olvides…Daisuke tenía razón…

-¿Eh?

-No quiero que olvides que yo te salve anoche

-¿Qué…Me salvaste? ¿De qué hablas Niwa-kun?-Y se fijo que había crecido un poco y que su cabello ahora era morado. Se aparto sorprendida y no creyó en lo que vio y que le daría un ataque ahí mismo-¿Dark…-san?

-Shh…-Tapándole su boca con su dedo índice provocando sonrojo en ella-Déjame…-Acercándose poco a poco a sus labios

- ¿Por qué…?-De respuesta, Dark tomo sus mejillas con sus dos manos provocando mas sonrojo en ella

- Porque tú eres MI "Doncella Divina"-Y le deposito un calido beso en los labios que al ser correspondido, se convirtió en uno apasionado e intenso, ignorando ambos, la campana del inicio a clases.

Fin


End file.
